Feared Encounter
by FabrayLover
Summary: One-shot. The terrifying experience of getting the acceptance of your girlfriend's parents.


**Happy New Year! :D**

* * *

Quinn was laying on her back staring at the ceiling with her eyes wide awake. She had barely slept the night before, only tossing and turning all night long. She glanced next to her and her face softened at the sight of her adorable girlfriend. She really envied her peaceful state. How could she look so serene in a time like this? They were about to face a gigantic test and she really didn't want to fail. They were leaving early Saturday morning. Time was almost up.

It was her final year at Yale, and Rachel was making a name for herself in the theatre world. They had been together for almost eight months now and their love only was growing stronger each day in spite of the distance separating them. The good thing was that Quinn was planning to move to New York as soon as she graduated from Yale.

After a lot of talking and persuasion they decided that they should take the next step (not sex, they wouldn't have been able to wait for so long). First, they would tackle the safest choice. Meaning, going to Lima to inform the brunette dads that the once mean girl from highschool was now groping their daughter whenever she would feel like it. Well, not with those words, but the general concept is understood.

Quinn sighed. Since they agreed to spill their little "secret" she couldn't stop picturing different scenarios in her mind. From Hiram and Leroy laughing hysterically in her face after she proclaimed her love for Rachel, to Hiram knocking over a bucket of water over her head and Leroy running to retrieve a broom to chase her out of the house. She knew she was been melodramatic, but she didn't have any experience with parents of significant others. And considering her past and history with Rachel, she wasn't very confident about getting a blessing.

"I can hear you thinking loud and clear." A voice startled her from her musings and looked to her left to see Rachel looking sleepily at her. It was a sight that she wouldn't mind getting for the rest of her days.

"Good morning, baby." Quinn said quietly.

"Hi."

Rachel rubbed her palms over her eyes, stretched a little and rolled to her side to face her awaken girlfriend.

"Is something wrong? What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

Quinn didn't want her girlfriend to know about the turmoil in her head so she decided to act normal. "Nothing worth of mention." Rachel didn't look convinced so she added: "I'm in bed with my beautiful girlfriend, how could something be wrong?" Quinn smiled to reassure Rachel.

Rachel knew Quinn better than herself at his point. It had taken her years and patience, too much patience, but now she was able to distinguish when she was lying, telling the truth, and when she was trying to hide something from her. "Let me guess, my dads didn't let you sleep?"

Quinn blushed a little, and nodded weekly. Rachel chuckled but after receiving a begging look from her girlfriend she refrained herself and tried to calm Quinn down. She knew it was a big step for Quinn but she was absolutely sure her dads would be delighted with Quinn.

"Sweetie, we have talked about this and I have told you a thousand times already that they are going to love you." Quinn threw her a doubtful look and Rachel continued. "You know why?" Quinn denied with her head. "Because I love you. And they only thing they want is for me to be happy. And you're the person who has managed that and more so stop fretting so much about it, and just relax. Be positive!" Rachel exclaimed with sparkling eyes.

"Being optimistic is not in my nature.

"I know. Expect the worst hope for the best, right?

"Exactly." Quinn reached forward and kissed Rachel's forehead.

"Want me to help you disconnect for a little while?" Rachel said coyly moving closer to Quinn.

"Oh, I... wouldn't be opposed to that, actually. But…" Quinn looked at the clock on the bedside table. "We barely have time before we have to get ready."

"I can be quick." Rachel raised her eyebrows and reached out a hand to stroke Quinn's cheek. Her lips were now only centimetres apart from Quinn's.

"You are not going to say no to me, aren't you?" Rachel straddled Quinn for a more comfortable position and barely brushed their lips together before she pulled away to look at Quinn with lust filled eyes. Quinn smiled sweetly and said: "Since when can I deny you anything, baby?"

"Good girl." Rachel said with a husky voice and leapt forward to kiss Quinn fervently. Quinn's last thought before giving herself completely to her desire was: _Maybe the promise of several orgasms will make her forget about the plane and we will miss the flight and then_….

* * *

Yeah, no such luck. After their first round, Rachel was quick to stop Quinn in her ministrations in order to frustrate her evil plan to seduce her time and time again. Quinn put an innocent face and pouted but Rachel saw right through it and with a stern face commandeer her to get ready because they needed to leave soon.

They were currently waiting their turn in the check-in line at the airport. Quinn hadn't said much since leaving Rachel's apartment.

"What can I do for you to drop that face? You seem like you are going to jail to serve your sentence for a petty crime or something."

Quinn glared at Rachel but at the look she saw on Rachel's eyes she dropped the attitude and her shoulders sagged.

"I'm sorry. I just… I'm nervous. I want them to like me and approve of me, that they believe I'm worthy of their little girl."

"You have met them a few times before and you got along very well. I don't see why this will be any different."

"Rachel! It's not even remotely the same!"

"How so?"

Quinn couldn't believe her girlfriend. She looked at her incredulously and started explaining with an exaggerated voice: "Because one thing is to say: Hi, I'm Quinn, I'm Rachel's friend, nice to meet you. And another is to say: Hi, I'm Quinn, I'm screwing your daughter now, is that okay with you? Can I call you dad and daddy now?

The elderly couple in front of them turned around with scandalized faces and Rachel hit Quinn in the arm with all of her strength.

"Ow!" Quinn rubbed her arm and pouted. "Why would you hit me, woman?"

"Because you were been inappropriate, and in public no less!"

Quinn threw Rachel a seductive smile and whispered in her ear. "Don't pretend like you don't like it when I'm inappropriate."

"If you keep it up, I'm going to hit you again." Rachel threatened her with a hint of a smile on her face. "Why do I put up with you? I honestly can't remember right now. You are such a moron sometimes." A chuckle escaped her.

"Because you loooove me, darling." Quinn beamed at Rachel and winked at her.

"You are adorable when you want to, that's true." Rachel dedicated a soft smile to Quinn.

"I try my best." Quinn took Rachel's hand in her own and kissed her knuckles. "I would do anything for you… you know that, right?"

Rachel kissed Quinn's cheek sweetly before intertwining their fingers together and saying: "Oh, honey, I know. No matter what happens, we're in this together."

"Yeah..." Quinn said dreamily. As a second thought she added: "Are you going to burst into song now? Because what you just said called for it and... Ow! It was a joke, damn it." Quinn rubbed her arm again with her eyes narrowed at her girlfriend while Rachel wore a satisfactory smile.

"Don't mess with me, Fabray. I always win."

* * *

The ride was very calm for the most part except a kid who was bored and his new hobby was apparently to bother anyone in his radius. Quinn would have sedated him happily. It ended too soon for Quinn's liking but Rachel's words had had a calming effect. Except now that they had landed, everything came back full force. _Don't be stupid, Fabray. After all you have survived, you are scared of two big men? Exactly, I'm not a chicken. Let's do this. _Rachel's dads were going to pick them up, they were quiet persistent about it. It had been a while since they last saw their daughter so they wanted to take advantage of each minute.

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand and Quinn returned it with a little grin. They started searching around for the Berry men. Rachel was the first to spot them, and yelled almost rendering Quinn deaf: "Dad, daddy!" She let go of Quinn's hand and she run to them with a big smile plastered on her face. She hugged both of them tightly at the same time. "I have missed you so much."

"You're not the only one, baby girl." Leroy commented. Hiram gave her a last squeeze before letting her go at the same time than her husband.

"You look fantastic, Rachel." Hiram praised her.

"Thanks dad! Living in New York can do wonders. I'm an example of that."

"So modest too."

Leroy smiled at Rachel and Hiram looked around. "I thought you came with company… o am I making things up because I'm too old?

Rachel jumped and looked behind her shoulder to see Quinn still rooted to the place where she had left her. She made a gesture for her to walk to them and Quinn complied. _Okay, show time._

When she arrived next to Rachel, she directed a smile to the men in front of her. "Hello, Mr. Berry and Mr. Berry." Rachel looked at her strangely but she ignored it.

"Whoa, why so formal, Quinn?" Hiram asked. He stepped forward to give her a quick hug. "It's not like we have just met. Call us by our names, kiddo. Less confusing that way."

"Yeah, sure." Quinn said embarrassed.

Leroy imitated her husband and hugged the girl too. They took the bags from the girls and started their way to the car, Rachel's bag was of course the heaviest.

"You are going to be here a little more than 24 hours. Were you thinking about setting up a street market, or did you put a ton of bricks in here by chance?

Quinn laughed and shook her head. Rachel sent her a glare to shut her up.

"You're exaggerating. I'm very practical." Rachel shook her hair and kept walking very proud.

"That's our girl!" Hiram exclaimed.

* * *

Once inside the car, Rachel and Quinn tried to sit as close as possible without raising suspicion. They didn't want to drop the bomb yet, they preferred to be at the house at least. Music was playing softly on the background and Rachel's close proximity helped Quinn to relax in the enclosed space.

"So, how is everything going, Quinn?" Hiram asked from the passenger seat.

"Very well, thank you. Just a couple of months more and then I'm graduating." Quinn said with a proud smile.

"Wow, that's impressive. Literature, right?" Quinn nodded. "Any plans after you are finished school?"

"Mmm." Quinn looked at Rachel surreptitiously and answered the man. "Actually, I'm moving to New York as soon as I can."

"Really?" Quinn nodded again. "I'm sure that will make Rachel very happy. She thinks very highly of you and she will pleased to have you around. Sometimes she won't shut up about you. It's Quinn this and Quinn that…"

"Dad!" Rachel yelled in dismay. Hiram chuckled. "What? I'm not lying, am I?"

Quinn smiled and touched her arm fondly but Rachel shook her head and sulked on her seat.

"Oh, don't be mad Rachel. I'm just messing with you. I'm really glad that you two get along they way you do now. True friendship is hard to find." He smiled at the girls.

Quinn and Rachel exchanged a look and Rachel squeezed Quinn's thigh for a second before answering. "You are so right, dad."

* * *

The pulled up at the Berry house after a while. Hiram and Leroy took out the bags from the trunk and walked inside.

"Do you want me to take your stuff to the guest room, Quinn?" Leroy asked.

Quinn looked confused at the man for a second. But then she realized what was happening. It was obvious that "just a friend" wouldn't sleep in the same bed as Rachel unless they were back to be twelve. Well, maybe after the big revelation they would be able to sleep on the same bed and… maybe do stuff? Because Rachel's room was soundproofed, right? Yeah, better not to think about sex with Rachel with her dads next door if she wanted to be on their good side.

"No need, thanks, I'll do it myself." Quinn took her bag from Leroy's hands and Rachel pushed hers towards Quinn with puppy eyes which Quinn couldn't refuse. Rachel made a gesture with her head to follow her upstairs.

They walked through the hall and they stopped at Rachel's door. There was no mistaking which door was it because of the colourful sign which spelled out Rachel's name. Rachel opened the door for Quinn and let her go in first. Quinn put down the bags on the floor and took in the room. She had only been here a couple of times before a long time ago. Then, they decided to change into more comfortable clothes.

"If someone would have told me a few years ago that I would enter your room as your girlfriend, I would have beaten them up." Quinn said with a charming smile and walked to Rachel who was leaning against her old desk now.

"I don't know if I should be offended or not." Rachel narrowed her eyes at Quinn and Quinn chuckled a little. When she was close enough she put her hands on Rachel's hips.

"Can I help you make up your mind?" Quinn brushed her lips over Rachel's earlobe and then bit it softly. Rachel moaned and tried to lean away from her.

"What are you doing?"

"Live a little!" Quinn lifted Rachel on the desk and Rachel muffled a scream. Quinn leaned in to kiss her and Rachel let her for a few seconds before pulling apart and looking into Quinn dilated eyes.

"This morning wasn't enough for you?"

"I always want to touch you, I can't help it sometimes."

"Weren't you worried about my dads? What if they caught us like this? That would be one hell of an introduction, don't you think"

"Crap, you are right." Quinn admitted, lowered her hands from Rachel's hips and took a step back. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me."

"It's the Rachel Berry's room magic effect."

"That sound about right." Quinn laughed and straightened her clothes before speaking. "Anyway, should I go to leave my stuff on the guest room? If we are going to tell them later…"

"Yes, we are, but I don't know… My dads are old-fashioned. Maybe they will force you to sleep in there and will lock the door to trap you so you don't sneak in here in the middle of the night to do mischievous things with me." Rachel smirked and brushed by Quinn to go downstairs with her dads.

Quinn stood frozen for a few seconds before yelling: "That's a joke, right?"

* * *

They shared a nice lunch in the kitchen and conversation flew easily between the four of them. Quinn and Rachel tried to control themselves but the pull towards the other that they constantly felt was too irresistible. A hand squeeze, a touch in the arm, a brush of fingers… they were incapable of restrain themselves.

Rachel watched fondly as Quinn talked animatedly with her dads. Her girl definitively had a charm like no other.

When they were done, Hiram proposed to watch a movie in the living room, and they all agreed. Another story was to pick up the perfect movie.

"Can I suggest a musical?" Rachel asked with innocence.

"Let me guess" Hiram interfered. "Funny Girl?"

Rachel huffed and her nostrils flared. "Well, there a lot of other options too..."

"No!" Quinn and Leroy interrupted her at the same time.

Rachel pouted and threw a begging look at Quinn. She knew her girlfriend was all but immune to her patented pout. But Quinn didn't cave in this time. "Rach, we are always watching a musical. A little variety would be nice."

"Look who is talking, the girl who has watched all the Harry Potter movies so many times that she knows the dialogue by heart."

"Hey! Those movies are something that none should be deprived of. I mean, yeah, some of them could have been better adapted and more similar to the books but overall they are works of art, that's what they are."

Rachel burst out laughing and her dads joined in. Quinn felt her cheeks blushing a deep red. "Oh, don't worry, this facet of yours is adorable." Rachel smiled softy at Quinn and Quinn, though embarrassed, couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

They finally settled on "Up". Quinn and Rachel occupied one couch while Leroy and Hiram took a seat on the loveseat. Quinn excused herself halfway through the movie and went to the bathroom to refresh a little. She splashed water into her face and dried her hands before she looked at her reflection. She smiled. Everything was going great. Rachel's dads were being very friendly with her and she was not so afraid anymore. With Rachel by her side she felt that she could take on anything life would throw her way.

A beep interrupted her and she took out her phone.

_Are you still alive or you died from __hyperventilating so much_? If you can't answer this message because Rachel's evil dads locked you in a closet and tortured you, send me a smoke sign somehow. Praying for you. – Santana

Quinn rolled her eyes at the stupidity that could come out of Santana's mouth, or in this case… fingers. She replied not missing a beat.

_Pay attention and read carefully. Close your eyes and imagine me.. slapping you hard across the face. Now, feel the pain and make me happy. Crazy bitch._

_You are so damn funny, Q. Your fathers-in-law must be eating of the palm of your hand._

_Almost. I'm that awesome. Talk to you later, S._

She exited the bathroom and plopped down next to Rachel.

"You took your sweet time in there. Are you okay?" Rachel whispered not wanting to disturb her dads who seem engrossed on the movie.

"Actually, I am." Quinn grinned at Rachel and then shushed her because damn it if she didn't love that movie too.

* * *

After the movie was over, Rachel and Quinn exchanged a meaningful look and they agreed without words to do what they had come to do.

Rachel grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Rachel squeezed Quinn's side for support and she turned to face her dads.

"Dad, daddy…"

"Uh, ho, that tone. She's using that tone, Hiram."

"Yeah, I heard it too. Should we get prepare ourselves? Will we need a drink first?"

Rachel looked from one parent to the other and shook her head. Quinn shrunk a little in her seat on instinct. "No! Nothing of that sort, don't freak out. I just… there is a reason I... well, we, decided to come here this weekend."

"Really? What a disappointment. I thought you wanted you have fun with your old men and show Quinn the joy of the Berry house." Leroy said seriously,

"Yeah, Rachel. I feel betrayed." Hiram added.

Then both turned to look at each other, and shared a laugh. Rachel scowled at her dads. She loved them but they were absurd sometimes.

"Can you be serious for a minute?"

"Of course. But if it's for only a minute we should time it." Leroy said smirking. He loved to rile her daughter up.

Rachel covered her face with her hands, incredulous. Quinn was repressing a smile. As scared as she was before coming to Lima, she was more confident now, and watching the Berry men joking like this was certainly helping to her comfort.

"Sorry, kid. We were just messing with you. Come on, talk to us." Hiram interjected.

Rachel lowered her hands from her face, and took a deep breath. She looked to her right and offered her hand to Quinn, who took it without a second thought.

"Here we go… Straight to the point. We are together."

Hiram and Leroy looked at them with blankly faces. Rachel felt the need to elaborate. "As in… romantically involved." Quinn nodded jerky and swallowed tightly.

Both men watched them closely and finally Hiram asked: "For how long?"

"A few months actually." Before one of them could interrupt her, she added: "I wanted to tell you guys so many times, every time we talked on the phone the words were practically rolling off my tongue but… We were taking it slow and… we didn't want to complicate things unnecessarily, it would have been too much pressure but we are ready now and that's why we are telling you now. I love her and..." Rachel ranted and then murmured to Quinn: "Say something, for God's sake."

"Oh, yeah, sure" Quinn stuttered suddenly nervous. She looked at the Berry men, she couldn't read them right now and she was dying to know what they were thinking. "I just want to say that… I'm in love with your daughter." Quinn gaze lovingly at Rachel for a few seconds and returned her look to the men. "And I promise to take care of her and do anything in my power to make her as happy as she makes me. She is the best thing in my life and I'm a better person because of her. I don't know where I would be without her in my life. So… I really hope we have your support because it would mean the world to me and Rachel."

Quinn looked expectantly to Hiram and Leroy while Rachel leaned in and kissed one blushed cheek. Finally, Leroy decided to speak up.

"We are not dumb, you know. We have eyes and ears in case you have forgotten."

"Wait... what? Rachel asked totally lost and Quinn looked confused.

Hiram imitated Rachel's voice next: "Daaaaad, Quinn was so gorgeous in that dress last night you should have seen it. Daaaad, Quinn told me this hysterical joke earlier, she is so funny... Daaaad, Quinn is so far away, why the world is so unfair? Come on!"

Rachel's face turned a little pale and Quinn couldn't help but chuckle at Hiram's impression of Rachel. "You knew?" Rachel screamed.

"Well, we had our suspicions, because honey, you are not very subtle at all." Rachel blushed at the comment. "We noticed the way you two looked at each other. And the way you talked about her in our conversations said it all." Hiram smiled.

"Yeah, you two have nothing on Sydney Bristow. You would suck as secret agents." Leroy commented and his husband nodded.

"So... is that a... I'm happy for you and we are okay with it or a please, stay away from our daughter from now on?" Quinn asked.

"We are happy you found each other. We have never heard Rachel sound so happy like she does now or smile so often that big smile of hers that reaches her eyes. And you are the reason for that. So we can only thank you."

"Yes, Quinn, don't worry about the past, you have become an extraordinary woman and we are thrilled that Rachel has you." Leroy said.

"Oh my God, thank you so much!" Rachel jumped from the couch excitedly and threw herself at her dads to hug them.

Quinn exhaled deeply and let herself smile. Hiram tapped Quinn gently on the back. "Don't relax too much, Fabray. You still need to hear the if you hurt my daughter you are going to regret it talk when we catch you alone." He declared. Quinn gulped while the trio in front of her shared a look of amusement and laughed at the wince on the blonde's face.

* * *

After an exhausting afternoon full of games with Quinn winning every single one at monopoly and scrabble, Rachel throwing a fit declaring that she had cheated while her dads laughed hysterically at her for being such a sore loser, and a pleasant family dinner, they found themselves in Rachel's room. Quinn was holding Rachel in her arms as she stroked her brown hair.

"You're not mad anymore, aren't you? What can you do if your girlfriend is that smart?"

Rachel punched Quinn on the shoulder lightly as best as she could but denied with her head. "It was fun. Kind of. Except the losing part."

"How can you say that? That was the highlight of the weekend so far. You should have seen your face."

"If you keep making fun of me, I'm going to remove some privileges from you, miss."

"I doubt it, babe." Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead sweetly. "By the way, your dads are awesome. You are very lucky to have them."

"I know." Rachel whispered. "We should visit more often. I mean, New York is my home now, but I miss them. I wish we could stay longer this time but with the play and your studies... we really can't take much time off.

"We will." Quinn agreed. "Aaaand I'm so relieved they took our relationship so well."

"Yeah, they adore you already, see? You overthink things. If we weren't together, they would want to adopt you or something."

Quinn laughed. "That would be mess up."

Rachel took Quinn's free hand and started playing with her fingers. "I really love you, you know? That speech you gave made me fall in love with you even more." Rachel glanced up to be able to see Quinn's face and she saw what could only be described as raw love reflected back at her.

"I meant every single word. You are the one. I haven't been more sure of something in my entire life."

Rachel turned around a little to be able to kiss Quinn properly with all the love and passion she felt in that moment for the blonde and when they separated Quinn let out a breathless: "Wow."

Rachel smiled happily at Quinn. "You are something else."

"Well, then, my beautiful and talented girlfriend, we are even." Quinn raised her eyebrow with a smirk on her face and pounced on Rachel effectively turning them over. Quinn roared and Rachel laughed at her.

"You are crazy."

"We'll be crazy together."


End file.
